voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Dreams
Origins This Anima derives from Kari's situation of the ownership of her soul belonging to Katya. Many years in her elongated life did she grow accustomed to the lifestyle of a soulless immortal, and with that gave her time to think and conjure great ideas. One of those ideas was through concentration and dedication that Kari found out how to channel her overlord's abilities. Unexpectedly, however, these abilities manifested in a humanoid form of its user, Katya, but in her native form of the 2700's. Upon growing comfortable to this knowledge, Kari then began to understand its being and set forth to rectify her life from what it used to be and begin anew. With the immense power of Sweet Dreams Requiem and all the lively personality she brings forth from the back rooms and recesses of Kari, she is still along for the ride. With the ability to stop time, cut anything into the void, spit fire from a revolver of flame, change forms of other mysterious Anima, and all else she's capable of, everything there is to be said of Sweet Dreams Requiem can be summed up to Ashton's mantra in regards to her: anything is possible. Appearance Initial Form Sweet Dreams takes on the form of Katya in body shape and proportion. Its face is smooth in appearance with black hair and purple skin, however it shares facial structure that is an odd mix of Kari and Katya. It also has a head-wrapped bandana like Kari in this form at times as well. It has the mask of Katya in one of her timelines form as well as her overall general outfit; consisting of a long, clean and regal cloak with thin, light armor providing adequate mobility. The size of Sweet Dreams alone does not appear to hold great constitution but these appearances are deceiving. Golden Form Sweet Dreams ''retains its physical and facial attributes but however changes the material and palette of the clothing and armor from silver with gold pieces to entirely gold. Some parts turning from black to a pale yellow and others to different shades of brown. There are changes that do include losing the bandana, changing eye color from black to red, changing hair from a flowing matte black color to a fluffier texture that's bleach blonde, and lastly changing skin tone from deep purple to a pale gold. '''Ascendant' (Requiem) Form In this final form Sweet Dreams ''seems to more resemble an original form rather than being a direct copy of Katya. It now has a face that only simply resembles Kari and be its own unique look. ''Sweet Dreams ''no longer has a cloak or cape but instead just a pure white hood that is worn around its neck. It is only put up when she wears the bird mask, which now instead of two lines vertical over the mask's eyes has a slightly shaded downward spade. ''Sweet Dreams ''never wears the mask at all with the exception of when it uses its '''Six Shooter'. While keeping the same hairdo as previous stages, Sweet Dreams ''now also wears Kari's bandana again. Keeping the medallion at the collar of the hood with the old icon of "Stygian" it instead rests on something reminiscent of breastplate armor instead of torso armor, but this "armor" resembles the previous form with the exception of revealing the abdomen section with its "skin". Instead of appearing like full sleeved gauntlets, ''Sweet Dreams ''has what shows like armor only and reveals "skin" rather than what is similar to armor padding. This "skin color" also shows on its hands rather than looking like it had gloves on prior. On the lower half is again similar "skin color" but slightly darker, possibly resembling tights or leggings. A linear purple pattern persists where that found of previous forms' appearance once was. Above the knees are cloth-like pant legs that protrude upwards and out and only resemble cloth due to its flow. '''Personality' Initial and Golden Form It does appear to recognize and perform actions based on its user as well as posing provocatively and seductively similarly to Aki or Katya, but not anything signifying intelligence or sentience. It follows its summoner's commands willingly and without question. Often enough it displays curiosity about its environment and in Golden Form it begins to make noises akin to smaller parrots. Ascendant (Requiem) Form At this stage Sweet Dreams ''gains sentience and full intelligence, and often acts as if it always had this but rather couldn't find a means to present that to its user, Kari . After ''Sweet Dreams ''transitions into this stage Kari then refers to ''Sweet Dreams ''as "she/her" instead of "it". ''Sweet Dreams only takes off the Mask of the Bird God in times where Kari is alone or in very rare virtuous moments (in Requiem form it has no mask). Sweet Dreams ''will often converse with its user when it can but in a manner that seemingly prevents asking questions, as it feels it doesn't need to knowing all that Kari knows. ''Sweet Dreams ''will also offer advice to Kari. All of this is done with a bit of girly sass and upbeat tone, a compliment and opposite to how serious Kari often is. Regardless of which form, ''Sweet Dreams expresses the sound いら (Ira) when rapidly landing punches. It will mutter a louder, singular いら upon a particularly powerful punch, a reference to one of the two original inspirations for Animas. When this sound is repeated, いらいら (Iraira), it becomes the Japanese onomatopoetic word for irritated or angry (which Kari most always is when facing evil). It is also a play on words to a similar sounding "おら (Ora)" as well as sounding like a more feminine form of the same yell. This follows the common pattern of most yells. On most instances that it punches or when firing a single shot from its powerful firearm, being that it's not the final hit or a flurry of them, the sound it makes is very reminiscent of a gunshot or minor explosion when it makes a singular punch without its cry. Ability Information At first, these powers shifted depending on the active focused element that Katya is manipulating in her omnipotent powers. Such as at one moment the user could be gunslinging and throwing a hail of knives with burning holiness, or the next she could be invisible or a master archer while the focused energy had shifted to that of the Void. Upon channeling this ability to be independent of Katya, Kari is free to use whichever power whenever while also including Time Stop. Six Shooter At the only disadvantage of having to form the mask over and around her face before use, thus revealing her intentions, Sweet Dreams ''(starting at Initial Form) can quickdraw a revolver made of pure fire and a blade made of pure dark matter that inflict extreme amounts of damage. Neither of these weapons have been disarmed from ''Sweet Dreams and instead whatever had tried to suffers the effects the weapons bring upon contact. When the revolver is fired it shoots a large flaming projectile at single shot intervals. These shots fire at supersonic speeds and are extremely blinding, possibly damaging close bystander's hearing and damaging their eyesight if stared at directly. Sweet Dreams ''uses the mask preparation to shield her eyes and ears for comfort and not necessity, as well as her user Kari is always unaffected by these attacks' sensory damaging effects. Anyone to have the shot make contact with explode in a flaming mess and only leave ashes where they once stood, that being said it is only used to eliminate something with extreme prejudice permanently. The blade is for anyone thinking that being closer spares them from being shot as it has a similar effect in terms of damage severity. A single swipe at the faintest amount of skin contact leaves a wound hard to heal by normal means; energy from the Void imbued within the blade almost makes as if the cuts it makes are not cutting but erasing. Arcane methods of medicinal care seem to reverse the effects easily, but anything else has no effect. As if the blade erases rather than cuts it can also passively erase visible space around Kari and ''Sweet Dreams so that they gain invisibility, however this ability needs to be maintained or concentrated at rather than toggled on and off. If someone were to sustain multiple cuts from this blade then there really would be nothing of them left as they essentially have been erased from physical being like pencil on paper. Extreme Strength Since these humanoid abilities reflect the psychological strength of the user it's bound to Sweet Dreams regardless of Requiem or Initial is able to display great strength in the form of a flurry of hard-hitting punches, a single powerful hit, or even by wielding extremely heavy items. Such an example is that Sweet Dreams '' may substitute heavy hits and ultimate power for simply using a shoulder-mounted minigun. It is to assumption that ''Sweet Dreams ''at any form can lift several hundred pounds and hits hard enough not just to break or shatter bones but crush them to dust. With this kind of strength she is able to bend solid metal at room temperature and lift whole vehicles. '''Extreme Precision' Not only in its firearms accuracy is it able to excel in precision over range but also in circumstances where something may be extremely small or far away. Sweet Dreams boasts precision with her nimble fingers and over long distances, making it so she doesn't need extremely good eyesight to make a mark even a mile away. Extreme Speed Coupled with her precision makes this an amazing feat to use. Sweet Dreams ''is capable to reacting fast enough to outmatch a speeding bullet, let alone any melee strike towards her or her user. This speed is more in terms of reaction and with her precision than actual distance movement speed. Despite this, without having to shift to an ability using '''Requiem's Remembrance', she has been seen being fast and precise enough to disconnect a wheel of a car moving at 194 kph (120 mph) and then strong enough to throw the car off the road once it wouldn't stop. Heightened User Dexterity Provided not by Katya's influence but by Sweet Dreams ''herself, Kari has increased dexterity with tools that require some degree of handling to them. Although this is namely for revolvers it does seem to assist with firearms overall, with Kari's already skillful display of dexterity with firearms comes with this as mere disrespecting even the greatest of gunslingers, bar Katya. '''Time Stop' This power derives from Void World whereas the user can briefly stop time to manipulate themselves or the world around them. Sweet Dreams has been tested to be independent of Katya after so much use. Although not in full, at the last stage of Sweet Dreams Requiem ''Kari simply says, "Requiem, stop time." to activate it. Any language seems to work. '''Human Intelligence' In the stage of Sweet Dreams Requiem ''she is able to comprehend Kari's exact thoughts and fully understand her feelings. There is essentially no disconnect between the two, such as that "SDR", as abbreviated from ''Sweet Dreams Requiem by Kari, finds herself incapable of asking questions and more so to those that Kari already knows the answer to. Although trivial, Kari uses her ability of Sweet Dreams to assist in piano duets and it possesses its own Keytar provided by Kari. Requiem's Remembrance In the stage of Sweet Dreams Requiem, her imitation of other abilities grows stronger. Given Kari's reputation of becoming nomadic after Katya's death intervention, Sweet Dreams Requiem shares the same sporadic nature in her Requiem's Remembrance. At first unknown as to how it is done, Kari believes what abilities that come from Requiem's Remembrance '''only appear at coincidence or convenience. This ability allows ''Sweet Dreams Requiem ''to summon forth specific abilities whenever it is convenient to do so and only for that one application. Kari has no initial control over what comes into fruition as ''Sweet Dreams Requiem ''offers the ability at convenient timing on her own volition. After the initial use Kari then commands ''Sweet Dreams Requiem ''to use this ability from that point onward. Such an example is in a low-gravity situation ''Sweet Dreams Requiem ''will order herself the command to control gravity to plant themselves on a surface, and from then on Kari will decide when that is used. Such applications of '''Requiem's Remembrance '''can be as direct as the example, or even as creative as such: needing to catch up to someone several floors down and thus ''Sweet Dreams Requiem ''ordering herself to create many shortcuts or even use the same ability to hide things within Kari. There are no names or references to these abilities as they happen and are ordered by what the ability does and not a given ability name. '''List of Alternate Abilities Learned by Sweet Dreams Requiem These appeared abilities manifested from moments where they were useful to turn the tide of combat. Some are used many times, others maybe only once ever. The more powerful the ability proves to be the less Sweet Dreams Requiem ''and her user seem keen on using often. Only by request has this been an exception, such as Ashton asking Kari to accelerate time to encounter their target without waiting for several days to do so only for Kari to tell him while time is accelerated, nothing and no one else would be. Another example being erasing time to undo Aki's death while fighting together. = The links provided with the abilities in the list are what inspired the ability in VOAU/Voidwalker = Shifting Gravity Healing Others and Repairing Things Immobilizing a Target in Close Range Damaging a Target from the Inside Accelerating Time Controlling Weather Erasing Time Changing Physical Properties of Objects by Removal or by Contact Ricocheting Kari's Shots Punches that Trap a Target in Place Creating Explosives (Done for utility, but also as an attack) Hopping Universes (How SDR's user traverses across universes) Recall the Past Erase Space Itself Imitate Aki and Scare Simon Simultaneously Immobilize a Fast Moving Target Duplicate Anything Invisibility Playing People in a Grid Manipulating and Walking on the Rain Navigational Guidance and Manipulating Electronics Seeing the Near Future Swapping its User's Face = '''The following is not canon in distributed works or printed works and only within private works not intended for personal gain or credit' = When these brief circumstantial abilities are utilized Sweet Dreams Requiem ''will briefly have her appearance altered to look like the original similar humanoid ability only retaining her eyes, "ears", facial structure, body shape and proportion, height, and wavy hair. Everything else down to "clothing", color palette, and overall aesthetic will change in the moment the ability is used or held, and promptly return to her normal appearance after it subsides or ends. This only applies to humanoid abilities and other abilities that are tools, items, places, colony abilities, or otherwise anything except humanoid will simply use the ability and not aesthetically shift in any way. Humanoid abilities that are shorter than Kari and ''Sweet Dreams Requiem ''do get shifted into, but still retain both ''Sweet Dreams Requiem ''and Kari's usual height. 'Gallery''' IMAG1580.jpg|Concepts 1-9 of Requiem's Remembrance IMAG1582.jpg|Concepts 10-18 of Requiem's Remembrance SDrequiemNoMask.png|Original Concept of Sweet Dreams' Face SDnoMask.png|Original Concept of Sweet Dreams' (Initial) Face SDRequiem.jpg|Prototype Design of Sweet Dreams (Pre-Requiem) StandSDRem.jpg|Initial Design of Sweet Dreams SDR - CrazyDiamond.png|Complete Concept of SDR as Crazy Diamond To Be Made in Heaven.png|SDR in "Time Acceleration" Form with Andromeda, in space! SDR - Soft&Wet-01.jpg|Complete concept of SDR as Soft and Wet Category:User Abilities Category:Significant Characters Category:Aether Realm